Blades of Iron
by TheDoctorsRealWife
Summary: The daughter of Wolverine and Elektra, Kiara. Watch as she battles her heart and her past. Will she ever get out of her mother's shadow? Or will Kiara end up just like her? Crap summary sorry
1. Rambling Rant Beginning

**I hope I get better reviews for this story than the Sherlock one I just started. :P Anyway, this is a story that myself and lionesslullaby are working on. They are two different stories but they tie together. If there is anything that doesn't make sense in my story, read The Shadow Soldier, which is LL's story. I only own Kiara Natchios and some of the plot. Basically, if you want to know what Kiara looks like, just think of Livia/Eve from Xena. This is a bit of ranting back story, so I hope everything makes sense to you. Now, I hope you all enjoy and give me positive reviews :). Thanks and have a fantastic day!**

HI! I really hope this is me reading this and not somebody else...like Loki. I'd never live it down. It would be too humiliating. And now I'm rambling...Let's begin shall we? Wait! I never properly introduced myself. My name is Kiara Natchios and I am the daughter of Wolverine and Elektra. I'm 5'9" with a lean athletic build...although I'm cursed with melons glued to my chest. Yippee. Anyway, I have long chocolate wavy hair, I have misty blue eyes**(think Benedict Cumberbatch's eyes)**. My weight is my business so nya. I have a codename as well. Actually, it's a nickname Dad gave me when I was really little. Are you ready? It's Fang! I guess I was always sprouting a pair of them and trying to bite my mom. I got my Mom's skills and my Dad's temper...that's what I'm told at least. I really did get his feral side, though. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing...

I had a childhood that not many would expect. I was a Daddy's girl in every definition of the phrase. He wanted me to be a normal kid, playing outside. Mom had other ideas. She wanted to train me to follow in her footsteps. I love my mom, but there were good reasons behind people calling her a heartless bitch.

She started training me at three years old. Yes, three mother effing years old. The basic hand-to-hand combat to start off, then mixed martial arts. By ten, I knew every style of fighting there was to learn, at least on this planet. Mom and Dad fought daily about all this, especially when I would hurt myself. Dad said to take it easy, Mom said to shut up and take it. She was convinced I could handle everything she threw at me because I had inherited Daddy's healing abilities. There were many days when Daddy would come into the training room and spirit me away for a well deserved rest. He would often take me to a park or somewhere to play. I love that man so much, I miss having that time with him.

I didn't start learning how to use sais until I was ten and had finished my combat training. I was supposed to start with them when I was five or six. Thankfully, Dad fought tooth and claw for Mom to wait at least a few more years. She wasn't very happy, but realized that she was not going to win that fight.

My dad's training was a lot more fun honestly. I got to go to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters quite a bit. Professor Xavier was an amazing man. He was my godfather and he spoiled me greatly. I miss him somedays. Dad would often take me to the Danger Room or to the woods so that I could learn to survive in all types of environments. I could also attend class there so I could at least get a basic education as I was a feral mutant and technically belonged there. That was nice...didn't have many friends though. My dad was too 'ferocious' and then there was _him._

When I turned thirteen, Mom told Kirigi to basically stay glued to my hip and not allow me to have a life or any fun. The few friends that I had left because he was too frightening I guess. It got to the point where people would make an effort to avoid me, they wouldn't even talk to me or look at me. I tried so many freaking times to make him go away, but he always refused. Each time I thought I had escaped him, he found me less than five minutes later. That salamander looking bastard would only ever obey my mother. It was times like these that I was convinced the woman hated me. I will admit that there were a few times that I was glad for his protectiveness of me. I won't go into details, I've only ever told one man these events. The stuff of literal nightmares they were.

Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that I would become an Avenger. But I did, and I am. Everyday is a new adventure. Thor, it seems, has developed a bit of a crush on me. I go along with it and let him think that I have feelings for him in return. None of my feeling for him are even close to being romantic. I am in love with someone else, another Avenger. I'm just too afraid to tell him how I feel. I am such a coward.

But before I join the Avengers, I need to join the Marines! I met my best friend Vitalani Gibbs there. We were both assigned to the G.I. Joe Special Ops division. The Lioness and Fang became the greatest duo in the Ops history. Nothing could defeat us. We were with them for two years before we were honorably discharged. Tally left to go work with her dad for NCIS and I...I was left to wander.

My mother may have come from a rich family, but I was not allowed a dime. I could have gone to be with my dad, but I just didn't want to be a burden on him. I know for a fact that he would have said differently. I did not forcibly wander on my own, let me assure you. I wanted to make my own way in the world. I wanted to make a name for myself. I refused to live in Elektra's shadow any longer.

I feel like I'm going to be writing a novel or something. Oh well. Let's get started shall we?

**I hope this was adequate and to everyone's liking. Remember, you need to read The Shadow Soldier by lionesslullaby as well as this story. You can read them one at a time or at the same time. It matters not :P**

**Thanks for the loyal readership!**

**-Morgan Holmes **


	2. Recruitment

**This chapter is how she came to be recruited. I will try to have the next chapter up by Friday...which reminds me. I need to work on Little Sister don't I? I apologize for falling so far behind and for my current rambling. Let's get this show on the road shall we?**

It's been about a year since I joined the Avengers. In all that time, I have yet to tell him that I love him. Why is it so hard to do? Oh yeah. I'm 'dating' the freaking God of Thunder and he likes to keep tabs on me...and I thought Kirigi was bad. Thor seems utterly convinced that the two of us are going to get married and I 'shall bear him a great many sons'. Do I get a say in that? Not so much. When is he going to get it through his thick blond skull that I love a different Avenger?

Ok anyway. I have begun to ramble again. Dammit.

**One Year Ago**

I think I was somewhere near Rome when I met Agent Coulson for the first time. I was just sitting in a small cafe eating the meager breakfast that I could barely afford. I was drinking my cup of tea when a large plate of crepes was placed in front of me. My stomach growled loudly as I eyed the food with hunger and distrust.

"Kiara Natchios, we have been looking for you for quite some time." This guy in a suit talked to me as if he actually knew me. My claws began scratching at the table and he took immediate notice. "My name is Agent Phil Coulson and I promise that I am not here to harm you."

My claws receded but I still said nothing. My father had always taught me to be cautious and trust my instincts around strangers and I planned on following that advice.

"The food isn't poisoned or drugged. We know you haven't eaten properly in a long time. Sadly, it's kind of obvious. Go ahead and eat and I will tell you why I'm here." He pushed the silverware towards me and I picked up the fork. I sniffed the food for a moment before my hunger got the best of me. He was right. I was starving.

"Who's we?" I finished off half the plate before I spoke. This food was so good. Food of the Gods it must have been.

"I represent S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers Initiative. We want you to join." He waved his hand a bit and fresh coffee was brought over. So much better than watered down tea.

"Why would you want me? I'm nothing special." I drank my coffee and studied Coulson carefully.

"On the contrary. You are the Wolverine's only child. You are Fang. You know kimagure and your skills are the stuff of legend." My eyes widened at the mention of my father. I hadn't seen or spoke to him since I left for the Marines. A wave of guilt washed over me. "It's said that your skills with blades rival even that of Elektra herself."

My cup made a loud slam on the table. "I will ask you only once not to speak of that woman. I don't want to hear anything about the woman who abandoned my father and myself." My voice cracked and there were tears in my eyes from the pain as Coulson nodded in understanding.

"I apologize for bringing that up. I should have known not to bring up such a painful subject. But none the less Miss Natchios, you would make a wonderful asset to the team."

"I'm tired Agent Coulson. All of this wandering has made me weary. I accept your offer to join the Avengers. I could use some company." I needed some new excitement in my life. As we got up from the table and headed towards the jet, I had a voice in the back of mind telling me that I would never get away from the comparisons to my mother. I wished I could believe that Agent Coulson would be the last to make such a mistake.

A few hours later, we landed at Stark Tower in New York. Coulson led me to the main living area where everyone was.

"Whoa, who's this sexy young thing?" I immediately knew that this man was Tony Stark. The Arc Reactor in his chest is kinda hard to miss.

"Stark, that is not way to talk to a lady. Steve Rogers, Ma'am. How do you do?" This was a real gentleman, I could see that already. "Allow me to introduce everyone. Right there is Natasha Romanoff, otherwise known as Black Widow. In the corner is Clint Barton and Dr. Bruce Banner. They are Hawkeye and the Incredible Hulk. You've already met Tony Stark who is Iron Man" Ok...let me just say that Captain America is a piece of Grade A, all American beef cake. That ass! Yummy :P

"I'm Kiara Natchios. I'm called Fang but my everyday nickname is Kitty because of my feral side." I shook all of their hands, feeling at home already.

Tony looked deep in thought. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking. "You're Elektra's daughter, aren't you? Does that mean that your father is Matt Murdock aka Dare Devil?"

My animal side roared to be released. I wanted to rip out his throat right then. "No! My father is the Wolverine. That blind son of a bitch will never be anything to me. And don't ever mention or compare me to that selfish bitch ever again. I hate her with every fiber of my being." My eyes had turned feline as my claws and fangs were exposed. Even my ears and tail made an appearance.

"OK. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Tony had his hands raised in surrender as I fought to calm myself. When I had returned to normal, I looked at him feeling full of guilt.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I should not have lost it like that. My father taught me better than that." I sank into a chair, feeling tired.

Always one to diffuse the tension, Cap spoke up again. "I'm sorry that Thor and Loki aren't here for you to meet. They should be getting back from Asgard at any time though." He smiled his megawatt smile and all the tension seemed to disappear from the room.

A deep voice boomed in response. "We are here now, my friends. How have you been in our absence?" A huge blond man entered the living room followed by a shorter, leaner man with jet black hair. "Hello young maid, I am Thor and this is my brother Loki. It is an honor to meet someone so blessed with beauty as well as courage." Thor wore the biggest grin on his face while looking directly at me, but my gaze was not on him. I was far more interested in his darker, younger brother. Loki met my gaze and smirked at me. My cheeks heated up a bit as the smirk grew bigger. I liked this guy already and he had yet to utter a syllable! ;) Thor was too busy talking to the Captain to notice that I paid him no attention.

"Well, I should probably go get settled in if someone would kindly show me where my room is." My eyes were still locked on Loki's, so I was grateful when he spoke up before his idiot brother could.

"I shall walk her. It's no trouble at all." Loki approached me and picked up my duffel bag. He offered me his free arm and we made our way out of the room and down the hall, leaving the rest of the team dumbstruck.

"Apparently, this is shocking behavior from you, Loki." There was a small smile and a blush on my face as we walked.

"Well yes. Normally, I stick to myself and don't talk all that much. But something about you intrigues me. No one has ever held my gaze for so long, not even my own father." He smiled a real smile as he gazed down at me. My heart skipped a beat. "Ah. Here we are, your room. Should you need anything, just speak allowed and the AI JARVIS will see to you. Or...I myself am just two doors down. He bowed low and kissed my hand. With one last glance at me, he left my room for his own.

My face felt so heated. My heart was pounding and I could scarcely breathe as I slid down the door to the carpeted floor. Oh yeah, I liked it here already.

So that's how I came home. I love it here and I love all these people...except for Fury. He's a dick.

**Remember, this takes place after the movie and yes, we made Loki a teammate. How could we not? I own nothing but Kiara and bits of the plot. Everything else is the property of their respective owners. **

**Until next time!**

**-Morgan Holmes**


	3. Mom

**Sorry for the wait. Been really busy with graduation shit :P But it is all done now, so I should have a lot more time for both of my stories. This is kinda a filler chapter about Elektra. After this, I will post the most recent chapter from Lionesslullaby, but in Kiara's POV. This chapter you are about to read actually made me tear up a bit...so that's just an FYI. Thanks for listening and I hope this makes sense to you all. **

Hello again! I have decided to put my mother in this journal. No, I'm not actually putting my mother in here in the literal sense. Just so you know. There are only two people in the nine realms that are privy to this story that you are about to hear. One is myself obviously and the other is Loki. Some of you might be asking yourself, 'Loki? He's the prince of lies and mischief. Is that a smart thing to trust him with?' Honestly, none of that matters to me. Loki is my best friend and I lo-trust him entirely. I'm going to tell this exactly as I told Loki, so it might get a bit long, so please bear with me.

It was one of those really rare days that the Avengers had no missions, so we were all just doing our own thing. Loki and I were sitting in the library discussing literature, namely Shakespeare, when the God asked me a question I was in no way prepared for.

"Kiara...why do you detest your mother so much?" There was genuine curiosity in his emerald orbs. I could also see that he meant no harm or disrespect.

"It's kind of a long story Loki. It goes back to when I was very young." My gaze dropped to the floor as Loki slid closer to me and held my hand in comfort.

"You know that you can tell me anything, Kitty. But, if it makes you feel better, I can go fetch my brother instead." There was a flash of envy in Loki's eyes when he mentioned his brother and my boyfriend.

I smiled and gripped his hand tighter. "I'm going to tell you something now. It's going to make me seem like such a whore, but I need to tell someone this."

Loki looked a bit confused. "What is it that you have to say? There is nothing you can tell me that will make me see you as anything less than perfection."

"I don't love your brother." Loki's green eyes sparked with so many emotions when I said that. Joy, relief...hope. I think there might have been love there, but I don't know. "I honestly am only dating him to rid my mind of other things."

"Other things?"

"I love someone else." _You._ "It's horrible, but I've been dating Thor to try to rid myself of those feelings." I got up and walked to the window. "I'm a terrible person Loki." The tears that shone in my eyes began to fall one by one. I didn't want the man I secretly loved to see me so vulnerable like this, so I tried to discreetly dry my tears.

Loki somehow got himself in front of me and caught my hands in his. His cool hands brushed away all evidence of my sorrow. His eyes were full of hope and understanding. I wanted to tell him right then what was in my heart, but I couldn't. I love Loki so much that it hurts sometimes. I'm such a coward, unable to admit it.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you about my mother then. Let's sit back down." I threw myself back on the sofa and Loki joined me, picking up my feet and placing them on his lap.

"Where would you like to begin your tale, Kiara? You have my undivided attention." As he said this, both of us were unaware that a certain thunder god had heard everything up until this point and sat down to hear Kiara's story.

"As you well know, my mother began training me to be a warrior at three years old. For as long as I could remember, after every session, Mom would take off somewhere. Neither me or Dad could figure out where she would go. But honestly, I rather liked those days. Me and Dad on our own? Loved those days. As happy as I was during those times, I also noticed how forcibly happy Daddy was. I tried to do everything I could to make him smile, he would after a while, but the smiles never really reached his eyes. Mom was never gone more than three or four days, but when she returned, there was always some kind of fight waiting. Me and Dad always noticed something different about her scent after each of these trips. Sometimes it smelled of blood, other times it was of another man, but always the same one.

I will never forget the look of pain and betrayal on my dad's face when she came back from the latter trips. I would cling to his legs and reassure him that I was still by his side. I was too young to understand the reason behind the other man's scent, but when I found out...Anyway, Daddy never stopped trying to keep her home and be a mom to me, but she would always refuse.

"_I have somethings to take care of Logan. You can't just expect me to stay here." Mom had a bag packed and was ready to leave._

"_No, I can't, you're right. I just wish that you would quit lying to me and Kitty. You and I both know that she deserves both of her parents around." Dad's voice was strong but there was a hint of desperation in it. "If you wanted Murdock, why did you get with me? Why did you stay around Kiara when it's absolutely clear to me that you don't give a damn about her?" I was six during this conversation and they both thought that I was asleep._

"_I'm only going to be around so she knows how to fight. The only reason I put up with both of you is to be able to train her." _

"_Are you fucking kidding me Elektra? You're telling me that you never wanted your own child?" The disbelief and hurt was all I could hear in Daddy's voice._

"_I know you can smell a difference in my scent Logan. I'm having Matt's child and I will leave you Logan. Kiara's going to come with me after this next trip. She needs to stay with me and I'm sure that Matt will be a much better father to her." _

"_You are not taking her from me. She is my cub and will not be raised by that bastard." I couldn't take any of this anymore. She wants to take me away from Daddy? _

"_Nooooo! I don't wanna leave Daddy! You can't make me." I grabbed hold of Daddy's legs and held on for dear life. He reached down and lifted me into his arms._

"_It's ok baby. I'm not letting her take you from me. Get out Elektra. You want to come back and train her? Fine. But I will be there for every second of it. I will never allow you to be alone with her ever again." I had my face buried in Daddy's neck and his grip on me tightened. Mom left after that and didn't come back until her 'Little Bastard' (Daddy's words) was born. "I swear to you right now Kiara, no matter what happens, I will never leave you. We will always have each other." I've never seen my father cry before or since then._

_True to his word, Daddy was around for every training session up until I turned seventeen. When my mother came for her final time, Daddy just had to be gone on a mission with the X-Men. I have always had him at my side when she came around that I didn't know how to react when both she and that blind bastard showed up at the door._

"_I know that he's not here Kiara. That's a good thing. I needed to talk to you in private." Mom was cocky as always. Murdock just stood behind her and let her speak._

"_If you wanted privacy with me, why the hell would you bring _him_?" The hatred in my voice was very clear. This blind son of a bitch tore my family apart and that is something I will never forgive him for._

"_Show your mother some respect Kitty." Excuse me?_

"_Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? Only my father is allowed to call me that. And you have no right to tell me what to do. You're not him." Instant bitch mode activate! I was getting really pissed at his audacity. He's just lucky Daddy wasn't around._

"_He should have been. Wolverine was supposed to be a one time fling. You were never meant to be his." Elektra helped herself into the house followed by Murdock and seated themselves at the table._

_I pulled out my phone and sent my dad a text. _'Daddy, hurry and get home. I need you here. They both are here.' _"How can you say that? I'm proud to be the Wolverine's daughter." I kept my face blank and my voice strong, but icy._

'I'm ten minutes away. Keep control of your feral side. Don't let them affect you.' _I breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_He's on his way here isn't he?" Elektra was leaning on the table with her elbows and looking straight at me._

"_Yes he is. Daddy will always be here for me." My voice was confident and I had complete control of my beast._

"_You do realize that I never wanted you, don't you?" My mother was so blunt about it. _

"_What? What do you mean by that? If that is true then you never would have come back all the time to train me." I turned and face the window and could have cried for two different reasons. The first being what I had just heard and the second, seeing Daddy running full speak to the cabin._

_Daddy wasted no time. "What the hell did you just say to her Elektra?" Daddy walked right up to me and stared right at her. "My daughter looks ready to collapse. What did you say?" I sensed his beast wanting to be released and hugged him around the waist to try to calm him. His arms of adamantium wrapped around me and I felt him slightly relax. "Tell me before I decide to kill you both for even coming near Kitty."_

_Mom had yet to speak but even she could tell how close Daddy was to losing control. "We only had a pleasant conversation, didn't we Kiara?" Murdock nodded his head in agreement as I looked at them both in shock._

"_Not five minutes ago, MOM," I spat, "You just informed me that you never wanted me. Daddy was supposed to be a one night stand remember?" I felt Daddy's growl as he turned to look at her again._

"_Get the fuck out of my house. I think that you have done more than enough damage to my daughter to last an eternity. Stay away from her and go back to your perfect little family." Daddy was angrier than I had ever seen him. _

"_If that's what you want Logan. Come on, Matt. We've overstayed our welcome." They both got up to leave, but Elektra had one last thing to say as she left something silver on the table. "Don't ever forget what I am about to tell you Kiara. You will be just like me. You will always be in my shadow, always compared to me. You will be me." With that said, she walked out of the house as I tried to comprehend what was just said._

"_Don't you listen to that bitch, Kitty. You will be better than her. You will be greater." I looked up at my Dad and knew that what he said was true. My Daddy is my rock and he will never steer me wrong._

_A few weeks after that day, I joined the Marines. Regrettably, I didn't have any contact with my dad until I became an Avenger. I feel so guilty about that to this day._

Loki and I closed off the mind link with a gasp. I turned my head away in embarrassment. I really hoped that he only saw the memories I wanted to show him and nothing else.

"Your father is right. No one deserves that. I thank you for sharing such a story with me." Loki gathered me into his arms and held me tight as the tears rolled down my face again.

"I should be thanking you. You're the one that sat here and listened to the whole sob story." I really didn't want to cry in front of him, but the dam had been broken.

"Always remember this Kitty. I will always be here to listen to anything you have to say. Never judging, just listening. I will be here to comfort you when you cry. I pray you never forget that." He put his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. I know who he is, but I believe every word he told me.

"Thank you Loki." I couldn't stop myself. I kissed him. It took him a moment to get over the shock, but then he kissed me back. I can honestly say that no one has ever snogged me like that, there were fireworks going off in my head and I was so happy.

We separated slowly and out of breath. We both had blissful smiles on our faces. I stood up and went to my room with a hidden grin on my face. Now, I just had to do something about Thor...that's gonna be fun.

**Well...That's that! I hope you all liked that and leave me plenty of review. They keep me going! I'll have one more chapter for this story up later tonight and "Little Sister" will have a new chapter by Tuesday at the very latest. Until then, TTFN!**

**-Morgan Holmes**


	4. Enter Vitalani

**Hello once again! I have decided to stop with the journal style and do my best at present tense. I will admit that somehow whenever I try, I always end up back in past tense. That's just a warning. This chapter is in Kiara's POV when she sees Vitalani again. Refer to The Shadow Soldier by lionesslullaby in case you are confused. This takes place after the kiss with Loki just so you all are aware. Now enjoy the show :)**

"Kiara, I need you to come to Washington D.C. With me. You are the only one that may convince Vitalani Gibbs to join us. I don't know if she knows that you recommended her, so you should be there." I look up and see Agent Coulson with a bag for the both of us ready to go.

"Ok. Sounds good. We ready to leave then?" I walk over to my bag and look through it, checking to see that my sais are there.

"Yes, the chopper is prepped to go. Shall we?" He picks up his bag and I do the same. We head to the flight deck and climb aboard the helicopter. The ride was about four hours so I just sat there and read 'Hamlet'. **(Love that story) **Once we land, an SUV is waiting to take us to NCIS.

Coulson and I stand in the elevator as it opens up showing us the bullpen. I see Tally and can't stop the grin that takes over my face. I know that Coulson can see it, because he smiles a little in respoonse.

"Vitalani Gibbs." Uh oh :P Coulson speaks in his 'professional' voice. That is always so funny.

She turns around and sees us. Tally looks straight at me with that 'What the Hell' look/eyebrow raise that I know oh so well. "What are you doing here?" She looks really confused because Coulson and I are on a mission.

"We're here to make you apart of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Tally. We're here to make you an Avenger," There is a proud grin on my face and it seeps into my voice. Tally's face is freaking priceless.

She stands there, her mouth open, staring at me. "What did you just say?" She is clearly unable to comprehend.

"We want you to join the Avengers," Coulson repeats.

Tally glares at him, "Who the hell are you?"

"This is Agent Phil Coulson, he works for SHIELD. He helped create the Avengers initiative and assembled the original team," I explain quickly, obviously seeing the pissed off look in her eye which usually means somebody gonna die!

She is about to respond when her dad enters the squad room and asks, "What is going on here?"

I turn around and run up to hug her father. I like her dad, probably because he reminds me so much of my Daddy. "Kiara, what are you doing all the way in D.C.?" he asks me.

"They want me to join the Avengers," Tally tells her dad. "Don't worry; I was just about to give them a very firm, no."

I look shocked at the blatant refusal as did Coulson. Jethro just looks confused. "Why wouldn't you go?"

"Why the hell would I go?" She asks him back. Tally and I are practically sisters and we love each other to death, would die for each other, but I know that she doesn't want to leave her dad. Besides, even though I really want her to join, is the Avengers a good place for a solitary hunter?

"V, we need someone like you on our team. After this last attack, we have realized how open we are to supernatural forces, and frankly we have no idea how to educate our agents against them. You do, you know everything about everything that exists in the shadows! You said yourself you were tired of working alone all the time! If you join the Avengers you'd have a group of people to work with, you wouldn't be alone anymore," I say trying to make her understand why we have come for her. I can tell Tally secretly wants to go.

"I think you should go," Jethro says. She spins around and looks at him with a big question mark on her forehead. "Kiara's right. You can't work alone forever, this job is too hard on the body and mind to continue doing by yourself. These people are stronger than your average human, and it would be nice knowing you were among people you could relate to."

"I relate to people fine!" She insists but I can tell she know this all to be true. "Besides what happens to you if I leave, huh? You can barely take care of yourself with me around, what happens when I'm gone?"

"It's not like you are going to be dead, you are going to be four hours away. I'll be fine. This isn't about me, Vitalani. This is about you," he says. She knows that he is right as he gives her a look and walks away, leaving her alone with us.

"I don't know. You know better than anyone that I don't work well with a lot of people," She tells me. I nod, but then the light bulb ignites in my head.

"How about you at least meet the rest of the team? Just come back the tower with us and see how we live and work before you make your decision…please?"

I see her considering it for a moment. She knows me well enough to know that I am not going anywhere until I get what I want. "Fine. I'll go and meet the team, but I make no promises."

I grinned and Agent Coulson thanks her. I can tell immediately that Tally respects Coulson right away compared to all the other suits shes run into. She tells the two of us that she needs to grab a bag since we won't be bringing her back until tomorrow...maybe. We agree to follow her home and take her to the airport with us. We wait in the car as Tally runs in and grabs everything she needs. She's quick to put her bag in the trunk, so I know she brought quite possibly her entire arsenal. She gets into the back of the car with us and we get to the landing strip.

For the duration of the four hour flight, V and I caught up on all the times we've missed over the past couple of years. I tell her about Loki and my feelings for him. I can tell that she wants to make a few smartass remarks, but she holds back. She tells me about her life at NCIS and her team. I think that both of our Tonys would get along great. I really wanna meet Abby, sounds like a badass chick. Before either of us knew it, we had arrived in New York. I can see on Tally's face that she isn't too comfortable being her. She has never liked crowds and prefers being on her own.

The three of us arrive at a huge skyscraper with an A on the side. We walk through the doors and I have to grab Tally's hand to pull her along while saying that Tony likes to over exaggerate everything and its really nothing to look at. I begin my tour after tearing her away from the ceiling and into the elevator.

I show her all the science rooms and inform her that Dr. Banner and Stark are really big on astrophysics and gamma radiation. I can tell that she thinks the living quarters are just as amazing as the lobby, maybe even more so. They are all individually decorated to meet the needs/likings of the person staying in them. I look over at her and smirk, I can see how impressed she is. Even if she tries to hide it.

She just glares at me, "Fine, it's nice. That still doesn't mean I'm joining!"

"Sure it doesn't. Alright time for the big moment! You ready to meet everybody?" I ask her as I walk back to the elevator.

"Not really, but I will be," V answers back and walks in beside me. We end up on the top floor which is very open and large. There are windows all around and a bar on the far right wall. On the left wall is a television, and in the middle is a large round table with chairs placed all around it. Sitting on those chairs are my teammates.

"Guys this is our new recruit! Ow! I'm sorry, hopefully she will be our new recruit," I correct myself after a jab in the ribs and a glare from Tally."This is Vitalani Gibbs, she is a former marine and a current hunter and before any of you open your mouths, no I don't mean things like deer and pheasant. She hunts the shit that goes bump in the night. I think you killed a couple of Pagan gods, didn't you?" I ask her.

"Yeah two gods and a titan. Not my most fond of memories," She says and I can see the nervous looks from two of the men sitting around the table. She better not hurt Loki. I may love her, but I will kill her if she goes near him in anyway.

"She is also a telekinetic and a master kickboxer and martial artist," I finish up introducing my best friend and make my way around the table.

"This is the director of SHIELD, Nick Fury. He is a former spy and is leader of the Avengers," I say very quickly and almost off hand. I honestly can't stand this man. The look on Tally's face tells me that she agrees with me.

I move to a man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a cocky smirk. "This is Tony Stark aka Iron Man. This building was originally Stark Towers before it got trashed and he converted it into this mansion. He is a brilliant inventor, but has a tendency to be annoying," I can't resist a few jabs at Tony. Tally and I laugh at the face he makes. Next, I motion to the woman sitting next to Tony. "This is his assistant/girlfriend Pepper Potts." Tally gives them both a nod. Pepper gives a slight wave and she shakes Tony's hand.

"This is Clint Barton, codename is Hawkeye. He has amazing eye sight, and he is a bow and arrow specialist – he never misses," I say standing behind a man with brown hair and nice muscles.

"Next we have Natasha Romanoff. Her codename is Black Widow. She is a martial arts specialist," I explain. I tell her that both Hawkeye and Widow are mercenaries and ex assassins.

I somewhat reluctantly stand behind a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes, "This is Thor, god of Thunder and my boyfriend." I can see the question in her eyes, even though Tally is quick to hide it. I silently tell her that I will explain later as she gives me a nod in understanding.

"This is Loki, Thor's half brother and god of the Tricksters," I giggle a bit at Tally's face. I know how she feels about tricksters.

"What is wrong?" Loki asks noticing the look on Vitalani's face.

"Sorry, it has nothing to do with you. I have had a few run ins with a very…eccentric trickster and he has messed with me so many times that whenever I hear the word trickster I immediately make that face," God I love Tally. She knows she loves Gabriel, she just refuses to admit it.

Loki nods understandingly.

"Yes, some of my followers tend to go overboard. However, it is nice to meet the famous Lioness," he says very formally.

"This is Bruce Banner otherwise known as the Hulk. He is an amazing scientist – even better than Stark – and is probably the easiest man to get along with in this entire room," I say it like a joke, but with a hint of seriousness in it. He seems relieved at Tally's relaxed response to his person.

I look around the room. "And finally we have – wait, where is – Steve come over here!" I yell to our resident beefcake that was standing over in the corner of the room.

I lean into Tally with a smirk and whisper so only she can hear, "You might want to stop staring or you might give me the impression that you want to stay."

"Shut up!" She retorts in a harsh whisper and I laugh.

"This is Steve Rogers aka Captain America. He was the original super soldier and was the one that told gave me the information that you needed on that case you just finished. He is a talented boxer and fighter, might even give you a run for your money," I give him the SparkNotes verion of the Captain.

She reaches her hand out to shake his and says, "It's nice to finally you, Sir."

He smiled at her and V almost fainted.Steve took her hand, but instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips and kissed it. "It's nice to meet you as well. All of us have heard much about you. I'm told you are devoted soldier," he says.

"Breathe!" I whisper, jabbing HER in the ribs. She takes a deep breath and smile back then I look at her hand which was still clasped in his. He looked down and blushed before letting it go. She spins around to the rest of the group and I snort at the look on her face. Insert yet another glare here from her.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Tally says simply. I can see that see way she tries to keep herself detached. Was I wrong to bring her here? I really hoped not.

Fury was about to say something when his phone went off, he answered and the look on his face told me that it was something urgent. He excuses himself and tells Coulson to come with him, both then leave the room. An awkward silence takes over the room for a short moment before everyone just begins chatting like normal. Vitalani walks around admiring some of the things in the room before landing in front of the windows.

"So you are supposed to be the new recruit?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see the Captain standing less than a foot away from V. I sit down next to Loki and Thor and watch my best friend.

"Kiara, Fury, and Coulson sure think so, but I'm not sure," She tells him straight out. The girl doesn't beat around the bush.

"Why don't you want to join? What's stopping you?" he asks.

"It's complicated."

"You're preaching to the choir. Trust me, I understand complicated. So what is it?"

She is about to respond when Fury and Coulson walk back in.

"Team, we've got a problem," Fury says, his voice is very upset which tells me that this is big.

Everyone takes their seats around the table except Tally who remains standing by the window. Fury turns on the television and picks up a remote. He presses a button and a picture of a man with his entire torso ripped open appears.

"For the past two weeks, someone – or rather something – has been killing SHIELD agents inside the compound. We don't know how they get in, but they don't trip any alarms and they are never seen. Up until two days ago we were clueless," Fury begins. "Two days ago one of our security cameras caught the act."

A video begins playing on the television. An agent is standing in the middle of a room for a moment before he is suddenly spooked by a noise only he can hear. He turns around and sees something that frightens him, only nothing is there. He keeps saying how he was sorry and he tried to stop it, but he couldn't. He is then thrown across the room and something invisible to our eye begins tearing him apart. Fury ends the video.

"This has happened to over ten agents. Yesterday's victim gave us a little more than this video did. Whatever did this was interrupted when one of our other agents came knocking on the door checking on this man who he heard talking in his room. Before he died he scratched this onto the wooden floor in his room," Fury put up a picture of the mark on the floor (look up the mark of the witness supernatural on google). I see a spark of recognition in Tally's face.

"We don't know what it means. Whatever is going on here is not the act of a human being or anything similar to it. Something is targeting SHIELD agents, and for all we know it is only a matter of time before it comes after the Avengers because whatever these things are, the actions keep happening closer and closer to the mansion. I have never seen anything like this before," he says with a defeated tone.

"I've never seen anything like this myself. The mark I've seen somewhere, but the tearing open of the chest is new. From what I see on the video, I'd have to say you are looking at one terribly pissed off spirit," Tally speaks up going into hunter mode already.

Fury turns and looks at her, "Vitalani Gibbs, we are hopelessly out maneuvered here. The people in this room know about fighting, astrophysics, and aliens, but this world is one beyond our comprehension and knowledge. Kiara may know a bit about your world but she doesn't have the knowledge we need. I know that you have not yet made your decision on whether you will join the Avengers or not, but you know about these entities. This is a world that you have fought in your entire life. You are the shadow's soldier, and we need you. Will you help us?"

Everyone in the room turns and looks at her. She faces Fury, and with her hunter face on she says, "Director, you never have to ask me that question. This has nothing to do with me or what I have or have not decides, it has to do with the people who are in danger. That means you," She makes a gesture to all of us in the room. "I'm a soldier and I fight whenever somebody needs me."

Fury looks at her and nods. I stand up from my place between Thor and Loki and asks, "Alright, Lioness. Where do we start? Call it, Babe."

"First thing you always do is know your enemy. We need to find out what is really after this organization, how they came to be here, and why they are here. If you don't know the answers to these three question and you go after a supernatural enemy, then you will die. So anybody in this room that has an IQ above 60 and can read words with more than seven letters in them, get ready," Tally begins. She goes to her duffel and pulls out her mom's diary and the Book of Legends. She puts them on the table. She hands the diary to me and continued to give out duties. "Stark and Banner, get on the computer and look up any legends that seem similar to what we see in these killings. Thor and Loki, help Kiara look through my mom's diary, if this has ever happened before than she would have written about it. Steve, you and I are going to go through this book here. I know I've seen that symbol before and I'm almost certain it would have been in this book."

Vitalani looks around the room with a grim smile, "Avengers…welcome to the world of the Supernatural."

**Ok for those of you that are also reading the Shadow Soldier, yes I did copy and paste and rewrite this chapter. LL and I are working on this story together, so it is very much allowed. If you don't like that, then I am very sorry but suck it up. Thanks to everyone for reading now I need to go to bed for it is three in the damn morning.**

**-Morgan Holmes**


	5. A Taste of Supernatural

**I own nothing but Kiara. I don't even own the plot for this chapter :P**

It has been over an hour and we still haven't been able to find anything concrete to help us understand exactly what is going on here. Tony and Bruce have found a few accounts that come close, but nothing involving this symbol. Me, Thor, and Loki are having no further luck with Tally's mom's journal. The Book of Legends is so huge that she and Steve haven't even made it half way through. The only good part about all of this? Tally has been within six inches of Steve for the entire time, him leaning over her to look at the books in her hands. I can't help but smirk as Tally tries to snap herself out of her fantasies.

"Is hunting always this frustrating?" Thor asks rubbing his temples.

"Not once you've been doing it for a while. They impatience tends to wear off after about a month," Tally says.

He was about to respond when suddenly we hear a scream from down the hall, and then a loud bang. We looked around and noticed neither Hawkeye or Natasha is in the room. Tally grabbed her Winchester shotgun, loaded it with a couple of rock salt rounds, and said to the people in the room, "Stay here."

"The hell we will," Steve said standing up. "You can't go out there alone!"

"You don't know what you're doing. This isn't your area of expertise, Captain. Stay here!" V was adamant as she ran from the room.

The rest of us were waiting not so patiently in the room when the four of them came running back in.

"Who were those two?" Tally asks Natasha, Clint, and Steve.

Natasha says that the Kelly girl was another partner of her and Clint's until a mission in Budapest went terribly wrong. She was caught in a building when a bomb exploded, and they couldn't save her. The man who came after Steve was the man who came up with the Super Soldier Serum. He got shot by an agent of Hydra immediately after Steve's transformation was complete, he tried to help the doctor but it was too late.

_So both of these people died unnatural deaths, and couldn't be saved. Seems like classic vengeful spirit, but spirits can't just come after people. They are tied to an object or place, not a person!_

"Stark, do you have kitchen with salt in it here?" Tally asks. He nods and tells her that it is on the second floor, right below the living quarters. V tosses her Winchester and replaces the 14 round clip in her .50 with one that contains rock salt.

"I'm going down to get it, don't any of you leave! Kiara if you see anything that looks like it is already dead, shoot it!" She exclaims and leaves the room before anyone can object. Basically, we do the same as earlier when she left the first time. We wait.

Vitalani runs into the conference room and slams the door shut with a bang. Immediately she begin pouring salt in a straight line across the base of the doors and windows. "What are you doing?" Pepper asks her.

"Ghosts can't cross a line of salt. Also they can't touch pure iron. That's why the shells in that gun work to get rid of them for a small amount of time," Tally quickly explains and finishes pouring the salt.

She runs back to the table and flips open the Book of Legends to the section marked Black Magic. "When I was in the kitchen, a boy who died on one of my hunts attacked me. On his hand was the same mark that the deceased agent carved into the floor," She begins. "Did any of you notice the same mark on either Kelly or the doctor anywhere?"

"Now that you mention it, I did," Natasha said. Steve said that he didn't get a look at Erskine's hand.

"Regardless, I know where I have seen the mark before," Tally says looking at the page of the book that held the exact same mark.

"The Mark of the Witness?" I ask. "What the hell does that mean?"

"This is a very powerful black magic spell," V starts. "The Rising of the Witness is what it's called. The witnesses are people who have died of unnatural causes or in very traumatic events. They can be distinguished from normal ghosts by a symbol branded on them which is known as the Mark of the Witness. They are summoned by a spell so powerful that it leaves that mark. Once that happens they act in a manner similar to other vengeful spirits, but target a specific person with their wrath. They will kill the individual if they can.

This spell can only be performed by someone with immense spiritual power. The people who cast this spell almost always have been personally offended by the people they send the witnesses to attack. What makes these spirits so angry is that they are forcibly brought back not of their own will."

She finishes reading the passage about the spell and looks up, "Basically, SHEILD and/or the Avengers has pissed a person off to the point that they were willing to force spirits out of their eternal rest to come back and kill you. And I'm one hundred percent sure that I do not want to run into a person that holds this much power in a dark alley."

"Okay, so we know what's going on, but how do we stop it?" Fury asks.

"To send the witnesses back to where they came from you need to cast another spell over an open flame," Tally answers.

"I don't suppose you have a fireplace in here, Stark?" Loki asks.

V turns and looks at him, "What? You think our luck is going to start now?"

I smack her upside the head and give me a glare. She just smirks. "Can you do the spell or not?" I ask.

"If I translate the Latin right, which I don't see why I can't, then I should be able to. The problem is going to be keeping the witnesses away long enough to let me cast it," Tally says. She begins pulling out all the ingredients that she's am going to need to cast the spell out of her bag. I look at some of the ingredients and just raise my eyebrow very Tennant like.

"Don't look at me like that. Hunters are prepared for everything," She says. V then turns to Stark and asks if he has a fireplace anywhere in the building. He says he does in the main lobby.

"Okay, two of you are going to come with me and take these two guns," She orders and points to the Winchester and .50 caliber. "And stand guard while I cast the spell."

I immediately stand up and cock the gun, "You know I'm in. These things haven't even come after me and they're pissing me off." Thor and Loki immediately told me that they didn't want me going down there. It's just not safe. Tally just looks at me weirdly and I tell her silently that I will explain everything to her later. "Too bad, guys. I'm not leaving my best friend to handle this alone."

"I'm going too. I think I still remember how to shoot a gun," Steve says. I can tell that Tally has to stop herself from squealing because that would just not be cool. But it is kind of nice that he decided to come and help her. She smiles at him and he gives a megawatt in return. I can totally tell that her heart just stopped for a minute.

"Okay, but you guys have got to know that you can't freeze up. No matter what. This could be extremely soul wrenching, and you are going to want to let these things know that it wasn't your fault, but you can't. All you can do is shoot because I promise you that these things are not the people you use to know and if you don't all of us will die," Tally explains. Thanks for the dramatics bitch. Love ya too.

We both nod, but that doesn't ease her worry at all. Steve and I are two great soldiers and we're putting our lives on the line for the people we love. She know how hard this is going to be. We all grab our stuff, and I get a hug from the 'man toy' and 'lover boy' (As Tally would later refer to Thor and Loki) before we go.

We use the stairs this time to get down to the lobby. We exit into the wide open room, scanning it before making our way across the floor. We make it to the fireplace and Tally goes to bend down to start the spell, but Steve puts a hand on her shoulder. I hear Steve say, "Let me get that, you focus on getting this…spell ready."

Tally watches his firm behind as the Captain bends down. I do my best to stifle a laugh behind her and she throws her _don't even start with me, I'm weak _look. I just shrug and smirk. The room suddenly gets extremely cold just as Steve gets the fire going. There are three witnesses in the room. Tyler, Dr. Erskine, and Dakota who was a soldier with me and Tally, he died while he and I were on a mission together. "Don't forget, shoot first and don't ask questions later," Tally reminds us.

"Don't you mean -" Steve starts.

"No!" V yells and turns her back quickly upon seeing the approaching witnesses. Steve and I fire three gun shots and she begins the spell. More and more gunshots are being fired, at this rate we are going to run out of ammunition long before Tally finishes this spell. The spirits are screaming at us, telling them how their deaths are on our hands and that the man promised them revenge.

"Shit," I mutter. I'm out of ammo, and by the lack of fire I'd say Steve is too. Tally is a little over half way through the spell, but I can't say that I'm optimistic. Suddenly there is a crash and I'm thrown across the room through the glass doors.

"Are you okay?" I hear a worried voice above me. I snap out of my daze and see Loki and Thor. Tony, Hawkeye, and Black Widow are by me as well. I'm not sure which one said it, but I secretly hoped it was Loki.

"Don't worry, Vitalani, I've got you covered," Steve says from somewhere.

V continues chanting from where she left off. I can tell that the witnesses have returned and aren't making this fight easy for anybody. People are getting tossed around and kicked and punched. I will never understand how dead people can fight better than MMA fighters.

From what I can tell, Tally is getting to the last little bit when a ghost wraps its hands around my neck and squeezes. Loki and Thor fight desperately to help me but I guess the witnesses are not allowing it. None of my other teammates could get through either. I'm seeing stars and my vision is getting darker. I can just barely hear Tally finish shouting the spell before there is a blinding white light and I can breathe again.

V runs over and kneels down next to me as does Loki. He looks even more worried than she does. "Are you okay?" He asks me.

I'm breathing heavily and they can see the hand imprint on my neck. I turned my head, look at my best friend, and grinned. "Please tell me that this isn't the kind of stuff that you've been doing all alone?" I asks half as a joke and half serious.

"No. I do much worse," She says smiling weakly at me. This gets a worried look from Steve that I just barely notice out of the corner of my eye. Loki and Thor help me up and we make our way back up to the conference room. Tally immediately checks me for any life threatening injuries because she's a hunter and is all knowing about medical care. Except for having a few cuts from being thrown through a glass door, and being light headed from the lack of oxygen, I have a clean bill of health.

Tally told as much to the rest and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Loki had yet to leave my side and I just leaned into him, smiling as he wraps an arm around my waist. I look up and see Tally smirking at the jealous look on Thor's face.

"You are exactly as the stories say you are, Ms. Gibbs," Fury says. "Loyal to her friends and a true soldier."

She nods, "It is just how I was raised, Sir."

"Sorry to say that the parties not over yet guys," Tony says. "We still don't know who the moron is that thought that bringing those people back was a good idea."

Damn he was right. "There is no way for me to determine who cast the original spell. I know it is a man from what one of the witnesses said. However, someone with this much anger won't stay in the dark forever. We'll be hearing from him again," Tally says.

"We?" I ask. I would be the one to catch that.

"No offense or anything, but you guys are hopeless when it comes to hunting. You don't think I'd be heartless enough to just leave you to fend for yourself against a vengeful ass hat do you?" She asks.

"So you're staying?" I ask excitedly.

V scoffs and say, "Well, I don't see how I can't. Staying with you guys sounds like too much fun. I can continue doing my own hunting from here, but it will be nice to not have to do all of it alone."

"What about your dad?" She knows that I'm starting to feel a little guilty. I wants me here but not at the expense of taking her away from her father. I know what kind of psychological damage that can cause. Also above all things, She's still a solitary hunter.

"It's four hours away. He'll be fine. Besides I think it's time that I do something for myself for once," I can tell that see feels no regrets.

"Well then, Miss Gibbs, welcome to the Avengers," Fury says. Everyone follows suite and tells Tally that they are glad that she's am going to be joining them. "Maybe you can teach some of my agents a thing or two about hunting?"

"Mr. Fury, it would be my honor and their hell," she says. She get a few good laughs out of that one. Tony comes up, shakes her hand, and tells Tally that he will have a room ready for her by the time she get back. I pipe in on that one and says to leave the design of the room to me. I can tell that she is really scared. Bwahaha.

"I'm glad you're staying. It'll be nice to have another soldier around," Steve says, coming up to shake her hand. "I hear you are an excellent kickboxer."

"I can hold my own, but from what I've heard of your boxing skills I'd probably end up on my ass in no time flat," I smirk at the blush on V's face.

Steve smiles and shakes his head. "From what I've seen, I doubt it. How about we spar sometime? It's been awhile since I've had a worthy opponent."

I walk right up to the two future love birds and tell Tally that we are heading to Washington tomorrow morning. She's gonna stay in my room tonight so we can chat and have a girly slumber party. No we're not.

We wave goodbye to everybody and exit the conference room. "I hope that me joining this team doesn't cause too many problems," Tally speaks as soon as the room door is closed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean some strange things have been happening on some of my latest hunts. They are not natural! Just like this one. The last time something like this happened," I eye here warily.

"What?" I whisper, the frightened look on her face obviously frightening me as well.

"The last time this happened was right before my mom died," she says, immediately being forced to blink the tears out of her eyes.

I gives my unofficial sister a hug that lasts a minute. I may not be able to relate to the love she feels for her mother because of the issues I have with mine, but it doesn't have matter. If either of us is in pain, the other will not hesitate to jump in and help. It's the way we are.

Tally takes a deep breath and smiles at me, pulling away from the hug. "I'm fine, it has just been a long couple of days,"

"Nightmares again?" I ask, remembering the reason that she could never sleep during the Marines. Nightmares of her parents, and even me being killed because she was too weak to save us have plagued her for a long time.

"Yeah, but it's not that big of a deal," Shes say with a smile. "Now tell me what the hell is going on between you and those Norse gods."

We walk down the hall toward the elevator to my room. I laugh as I begin my tale, watching Tally's face as she gets immersed in the details.

I'm so frigging happy that my best friend has decided to stay.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget that this chapter is not plagiarism. Lionesslullaby and I have each other's permission to copy, paste, and rewrite any chapter we choose. Have a nice day! Don't forget to rate and review. They keep us writers going!**

**-Morgan Holmes**


	6. The SoCalled Mission

**I don't know how well this turned out because I have absolutely no motivation for anything right now. Sorry it took so long to update.**

Tally has been unconscious for over a week and I haven't been able to go and see her. My sister is laying in a coma. I can't get used to saying that.

_Beep Beep_

I look down at my phone and see that I have a new message from my dad. 'Hey Kid, how ya doin?'

'As best as I can.'

'You know that you can always come home and get away from everything for a bit.'

'Maybe I will. I have a mission with Loki and Thor first. After that, I may take you up on it.'

"Keep me posted. Love ya Kitty.'

'Love you too, Daddy.'

I put my phone away and gather up all my gear. My leathers, sais, and heels are all prepped to go when Loki enters my room. My heart flutters when I see him.

"Are you want to do this? You don't have to leave, you can stay with Tally." His green eyes are full of concern and worry as he comes close and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I need to get out of here. It kills me to be around and I can't do anything for my sister. Hopefully, this mission will take my mind off of everything." I collapse on my bed in a heap. Loki mimics me. We haven't really said anything about our kiss, so it's a little hard to be around him sometimes.

He gripped my hand comfortingly. "Well Thor will be there, so you should be alright." There is a touch of jealousy in his voice.

"What if I don't want Thor?"

"Who else could you possibly want? He is the most desired man in all nine realms." I leaned up and looked Loki right in the face.

"Stop it. I am not one of your brother's fangirls and I never will be." Acting on impulse, I straddled his waist and had to hide my smirk at Loki's shocked face. "I'm absolutely do not want Thor." I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "I am such a terrible person for doing this to him, but I feel how I feel."

Loki wraps his arms around me and holds me close. "Then tell me who you want if not Thor."

I sit back up and just stare into his eyes. I have to admit it now, I need to. "You." Before he can say anything, I get up and gather my things. Just as I am about to leave my room, a cool hand on my arm stops me.

"Do you mean that?" Loki's emerald eyes are so hopeful and it makes me want to break down and cry. He pulls me closer and into his arms. We fit perfectly.

"Yes I do. I love you so damn much Loki, it hurts." My voice starts to crack as I try to hold myself together. I feel his hand on my chin as he raises my face to his.

"I love you Kiara. I never want to be without you." Loki kisses me with such an intensity. My arms wrap tighter around him. We fall back onto my bed and he lays on top of me as my legs wrap around his slim waist. Loki slips his arm up my shirt and caresses my skin.

We are so wrapped up in each other that we don't hear my door open. "What is the meaning of this?" The two of us freeze and break apart. Thor just caught me snogging his brother. Who knew how much he even heard of the whole conversation.

"It is exactly what it looks like Thor. Kiara does not want to be with you, she prefers me." Loki was smirking at his brother while Thor looked ready to kill.

"Why Kiara? You are meant to be my queen." There is no hurt in his voice, only anger.

"I...I...have no desire to be a queen. I'd probably make a really shitty one anyway. You have no love for me anyway, so what's the point of continuing like this. Go find Jane Foster and be happy with her." I could not bring myself to look at Thor. I really need Tally right now to wake me up from this nightmare.

"Then go ahead and gallivant with my brother on that mission. I will remain here." Thor left and slammed the door behind him.

I picked up my things again and headed for the jet. I didn't wait to see if Loki followed me. I turned into my house cat form **(Egyptian Mau) **and hid in a corner of the plane. I watch Loki walk on to the jet and look around for me. He sighs and sits down in one of the seats...and looks directly at me.

"You do realize that you and I have a mission to accomplish today. We can try to put everything behind us, but once the mission is complete, I will not forget what we have said." Loki walked over and picked me up from my hiding spot.

_Meow._ I don't say anything, just a meow. Loki sighs again and holds me to his chest, petting me softly.

A few hours later, the pilot announces that we are about to land. I jump off Loki's lap and put on my leathers. **(Elektra's DareDevil Outfit) **The plane lands and the two of us exit.

"Ok our mission is to investigate this warehouse for otherworldly things. Kinda vague description, eh Loki?" I was a bit confused. What did Fury need to two of us here for?

"It is indeed. Well, we might as well get started. Let us go to the warehouse."

Loki leads the way to a very run down building and opens up the huge door. What we see inside shocks the hell out of us.

My father told me about the lab that gave him his adamantium skeleton. The tank, the tubes of liquid adamantium, the wires, everything. That is exactly what is in this huge room. As we stand and stare, a man walks into the light. Immediately, I know who he is. Immediately, I am terrified.

Colonel William Stryker.

"Well, well. There's a face I thought I would never see. Wolverine's beloved daughter. How are you these days Kiara? I heard that you're an Avenger now." There is a malicious smirk on his face. "We have you right where we want you little girl. Be a good kitten and get in the tank or my friends will put you in there by force."

Loki draws his staff and stands in front of me protectively. "You will not touch Kiara. I will kill you before you get the chance." _Kiara, get a message to your father. _

I discreetly nod and text my father our location. 'Daddy get here now. Stryker wants me to get in the tank.'

'Stall as long as you can. I'm coming.'

As soon as I receive that message, three ninja men appear behind me and grab my arms. "Loki! Help!" They drag me over to the tank and attempt to the tank but I am fighting too hard. More ninja are holding Loki back as we try to get back to each other.

"Quit fighting this Kiara. It's going to happen." Wait...I know that voice! I feel a needle enter my neck and my world starts to dim. Before I completely go under, I manage to get a message to my beloved trickster. _It's...Kirigi._

**-**Loki's POV-

I can't comprehend what just happened. Kiara's gone...my beloved is gone. I will kill Kirigi for this. I will destroy anyone who gets in my way. I hear footsteps approaching and look up to see the Wolverine.

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" Logan starts sniffing out everything, trying to find Kiara's scent anywhere in the room.

"It was Kirigi and a man called Stryker." My voice is empty as I send a message to Jarvis telling the AI to round up all available Avengers to join the search. Apparently in our absence, Vitalani has also woken up and she is not too happy with this situation.

"Kirigi? He's Elektra's little lapdog. Why the hell would he do something like this?" Logan paces back and forth contemplating this. "This is the work of the Hand. I just know it."

"The Hand? And who might they be?"

Logan sighs. "The Hand is an order of evil mystical ninja who are heavily involved in organized crime and mercenary activities such as assassination plots. The Hand covets power above all other objectives.

That could be why the bastards wanted Kiara." He growls dangerously. "If they are working with Stryker, then I think I know what they are going to do to her."

"What? Please tell me that this man is not going to inject her with adamantium. Logan, please tell me that nothing will happen to Kiara." The worry leaked into my voice and it showed on my face.

"I can't say Loki. I really can't." Logan raked his fingers along his scalp in frustration. "We have to find her before anything happens. Let's you and me go on our own. I have a few ideas where the Hand may have taken Kiara. Come on." Logan runs to the north with myself following close behind.

-Vitalani's POV-

"What the FUCK do you mean, 'she was taken'? Where the hell is my sister?" I try repeatedly to sit up, but each time, Steve pushes me back down. "Knock it off Captain. I need to find Kitty now."

"You just woke up from a god damn coma Tally. You just rest and we will go and find Kiara." Stark spoke up before even my dad could say anything. "You are still really wounded from your ordeal."

"Stay here Tally. You don't need to go looking for Kiara." Ok, what the hell? I thought my dad would at least be willing to let me help out a little bit.

"Guys, I know that I am still healing, but I can still help find her. She's my sister and I know that Kitty would do the same for me." Despite everyone's protests, I forced myself into a sitting position and placed my feet on the floor. I grabbed my headboard and used it to bring myself to my feet. Steve steadied me as I almost fell over. "Get me to the main computers. I have an idea to track her." Steve was doing just that when a thought hit me. "Where's Loki?"

"My _brother_ was with Kiara when she was taken. From the transmission Director Fury received, he and the Wolverine have joined together and are going to a location somewhere in Canada. Other than that, we do not know." Thor was leaning against the wall and looking very pissed off.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" So eloquent Stark.

"Kiara has left me for my brother. I walked in on the two of them in a very compromising position. Needless to say, Kiara never wanted to be with me or be my queen." I didn't hear any hurt or betrayal in the Thunder God's voice, only anger and fury.

"Well it's about damn time. Figured something was going to happen sooner or later." Everyone's shocked eyes turned to me. "What? Am I the only one who A) knew about Kiara's feelings, and 2) could see the chemistry between them? You all are so blind. Come on Steve." Steve helped me out of the room with my father following close behind.

Steve and Dad got me situated in a chair and I logged on to the main screen. I touched my neck and noticed something missing. "Where's my necklace? I kind of need it right about now." My dad responds that he is going to go fetch it for me. I feel Steve's eyes on me and I turn to look at him. "What is it?"

Steve spins my chair to face him and kneels down in front of me. "I was so afraid Tally. I thought I was going to lose you. Don't you dare ever do that to me again." He grabs my hands and looks me dead in the eye. "I love you so much Vitalani Gibbs. I never thought I could feel this way after Peggy, but you changed me."

I lean down and wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you too Steven. When I was...asleep, I kept dreaming of you. That is probably what woke me up, just wanting to see your face again." I backed away and touched our foreheads. He moved his head and kissed me. I melted into it with everything I had when I hear someone clear their throat behind us.

My dad has an unreadable expression on his face as Steve and I break apart embarrassed. "I got your necklace. How will this help you?" He gives it to me and I pry it open and take out the memory stick inside. **(Tudor Rose Locket). ** I smirk as I plug the card into the computer.

"Kiara and I have matching necklaces that allow us to find the other, no matter where we are. Hell I could probably find her on Asgard if Loki ever takes her there." I watch closely as there are a series of beeps on the screen. "This will only take a moment...wait. It shouldn't be doing that unless...shit." I slam my hand down on the table.

The rest of the team had joined us in the control room and were standing around us. Stark was the first to speak up. "What happened? Why is the signal jumping all over the world like that?"

I began typing furiously trying to triangulate the signal but I couldn't. I wanted to cry. "Those bastards found out about her necklace. They are doing this so we can't find her. It seems our only hope is her dad and Loki."

-Loki's POV-

"Alkali Lake? Why are we here?" I scanned the area and detected no threats...but also no other signs of life. _Kiara...where are you my love?_

_Loki...help_

"Logan! She heard me! Kiara heard me!." My heart was racing and I was frantic.

Logan runs over to me and grips my shoulders. "Try and find out where she is. Anything that Kitty is able to describe will be huge."

_What can you see love? Can you tell me anything about where you are?_

_So dark...cold._

"It's dark and cold. A cellar perhaps?"

_Window...snow. Lots of it._

_Keep talking to me, my Kiara. We are searching for you._

_He's coming...help me Loki._

_Who? Who is coming?_ My blood started to boil. If any harm has come to my beloved, there will be hell to pay.

_Kirigi...He keeps...touching me._

I look up at Logan and link him into the connection. He can hear her, but not speak to her.

_Can't move Loki. So cold...took my clothes away._

The anger that both her father and I felt could have destroyed entire worlds.

_Kirigi knows...hears you._

_Then let him hear. We are coming for you and should you come to any harm, he will suffer a most painful death._

_Hurry..._

The connection cuts off and I can no longer sense her. Logan is in such a rage that he is slicing whole trees down like wheat. My anger threatens to consume me as well, but I manage to stay level headed for the time being. We need to find her now.

-Kiara's POV-

I'm so weak I can barely breathe. I don't know how long I've been strapped to this table and I'm freezing. The only thing I have on is my bra and panties, that bastard Kirigi took everything else from me when he locked me in this room. I get no real food, just an IV that gives me the necessary nutrients I need to survive. The door to my left opens, but I don't have the strength to turn my head.

"Are you ready to cooperate today Kiara?" It's Kirigi again followed by Stryker. That's a first.

My voice is very weak, "Go to hell."

"It seems she still refuses Kirigi. I think that it is time to truly break her. Do what you will." And with that Styker left. Kirigi came into my line of sight with a small dagger. Really? He's gonna slice me up?

Kirigi slid the blade across my right shoulder, down between my breasts and back. Just when I thought he was going to cut my skin, the knife severed each of my bra straps. Odin please no. Not this. The final cut is in between the cups and he lifted the torn fabric from my body.

_LOKI!_

"He can't hear you. Even if he did, those two would never find you in time." I fight the urge to vomit at he fondles my chest. Kirigi wastes no time running his hand down my body and ripping off my underwear. I try to kick and struggle but the bastard pays no heed. I'm too weak. I have no way to hide myself from Kirigi's lecherous gaze as his fingers stray between my legs. "This is for those years I was forced to play bodyguard." I try not to scream in pain as three fingers are forced inside of me. The tears want to fall, but I refuse to give him the satisfaction. "Go on. Cry! I want to see those tears." Kirigi pumps harder and faster, the only sounds I make are gasps and cries of pain. "Well it seems that this alone won't work, then perhaps this will. If I'm not mistaken Kiara, you still hold your virginity. I can fix that."

Kirigi unzips his pants as I continue screaming mentally for Loki. The sonofabitch crawls on top of me and forcibly kisses me while ramming inside of my body. I can't stop the scream or the tears that follow. All I want is Loki. Where is he?

Kirigi finishes sometime later and gets off of me. My body is in so much pain as he dumps water on me to 'clean myself up'. I just want to sleep when I hear a roar. I know that sound. Daddy!

I try to yell for him, but my voice won't work. What I hear next horrifies and fills me with hope simultaneously. "Loki! I can smell Kiara. She's this way!"

"Lead the way Logan." Loki...he's here. He came for me.

Two sets of claws slice through the door to my cell. My father rips the door away and almost collapses. Loki walked in behind him and I could see the anguish written on his face.

"Loki..." I can barely hear myself, but he is by my side in a moment, magically cleaning me and wrapping my battered body in his cloak. I clung to him and sobbed. "I didn't think you would find me."

Loki holds me close and whispers into my hair, "I will always find you. No matter where you are, no matter what realm, I will always come for you Kiara." My dad has yet to speak, and when he does, he suggests that we all get out of here.

Loki carries me outside with my father holding my hand tightly where the X-Jet is waiting. Doctor McCoy is waiting on board when we enter. He requests that Loki set me down on the examining table and he and Daddy leave him to look me over. I whimper pathetically and hold fast to my love. Loki glares at Beast as he whispers comforting words in my ear.

"Don't leave me. Loki, don't go." Tears fill my eyes as I look up at him.

"Never. I shall never let you go." With that, Loki transports us to the Avengers Mansion and into the MedBay.

Jarvis must have told the team of our arrival, because the entire team came running in the room. Thankfully, Loki had gotten me dressed just seconds before the invasion.

"Calm down all of you. Kiara needs rest. But before that, would you like to eat something?" Loki was sitting on the edge of my bed as Pepper and Natasha ran off to find me some food.

Tally limped in with the help of the Capsicle and Loki moved aside for her. The two of us looked at each other before she flung her arms around my neck. Tally buried her face in my neck so no one else could see her cry. We just held each other as the girls got back, followed by Fury. The moment Loki saw him, I could sense his magic begin to spark dangerously.

"Did you know those bastards would be there waiting?" Loki growled and stood up off my bed. Fury just stared at Loki and said nothing. All he did was nod at me and walk out of the room.

Pepper handed me tea and toast, although after eating it, I had to force myself not to vomit it back up.

"I'm tired guys...Can I go to sleep now?" My head was pounding and my body craved rest.

Loki gave me a smile and kissed my forehead. "Of course my love. We will all be here when you wake." He looked at Tally who had adjusted herself so she was laying next to me.

Tony and Steve could help but laugh. "Well, at least we know that Tally can recuperate now too. Sleep tight kids." Everyone left but Loki and Tally, for which I was grateful.

I could sense that Tally had already fallen asleep as I held onto Loki's hand. _I love you Loki._

_And I love you Kiara._ Loki laid on the other side of the bed so I was in between the two of them. He held me in his arms as I drifted off into sleep.

**Was that OK? I hope it was. Please be sure to let me know what you think. I am not getting feedback from anyone. Don't you know that reviews keeps** **us writers motivated? I want to hear your opinions. Thanks a bunch!**

**-Morgan Holmes**


End file.
